Griffin's love, Dragon's Passion
by Cosara Peregringale
Summary: Full summary inside. Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, Dragon Cave dragon types nor HOMM 3 and 6. They belong to their respective creators.
1. Prologue

Griffin's love, Dragon's passion

Summary: Amarath Dragonheir is send to the SW universe with a set of near impossibility tasks: alter the course of the galaxy and certain historical figures' history and find out what infernal plan are Asha's brother and his evil servant up to. To make things more complex than they are as she soon finds out, her friend and aide Gehael gets tempted by the Dark Side of the Force and begins to think of using certain powerful artifacts. Another problem is the fact that the Dragonheirs are in heat and therefore their bodies makes it difficult for them to concentrate, which will get worse when they meet certain people. In a world where nothing is easy and alternation is difficult only love, loyalty, will and intelligence can save the galaxy and its saviors from falling to the darkness inside them. Rating: M due to swearing, minor gore and very later on lemons. Might contain OOC and has lots of AU. Pairings: Thrawn x OC, OC x OC, lots of canon (Anakin x Padme, Luke x Mara, Han x Leia, etc). Constructive criticism and blunt honesty will be greatly appreciated (I accept corrections on any aspects on my fic since it's my first ever and I'm not very good at writing canon). Read and Review. I thank you all who spare some of their time to read this story beforehand.

**Prologue**

_Windrose Valley, Ashan…_

The Temple was large and vast, big enough to fit tens of thousands of worshippers, an army of a thousand dragons or in this case eight Dragon deities. Everything from the ornate ceiling and walls to the floor was covered in a silvery white metal that glowed with its own light making the hallway look like it was made out of moonlight, the finest pieces of art decorating the whole length of it. Normally the young female Dragonheir would have stopped and marveled at these works but now was not the time for distractions. As the slender robed figure strode down the hallway at top possible speed she couldn't help but feel slightly worried about this meeting.

Two hours ago Amarath known to many as merely Dragonheir or Asha's Messiah received word from her Matron through telepathy to come to the Temple in Windrose Valley several hours before moonrise as fast as possible. Although the young Dragon Lady had never heard the Spinner of Death sound worried, the feeling that accompanied the message left her with that impression. Aware that this had a serious connection to her dream visions the young Lady transformed into a Spectral Dragon and flew off. After an hour and fifty minutes long journey she landed gently before the Temple's double doors and morphed back into her normal self, pulling the hood of her silver-white spider silk embroidered rode over her head and nodding once at the two Vampire guards entered the sacred building.

Just as she began to ponder what were Urgash and Lucifer up to this time did she lift her gaze and saw the doors leading to the Hall of Rebirth where the meeting would be held. In front of them stood a tall, slender, broad shouldered masculine figure clad in a scarlet forest green embroidered robe, his back towards her, hood hiding his head. He stood at parade rest, hands clasped behind his back. Amarath didn't need to see his face to know who it was: Gehael, her friend and companion the merged physical form of Gelu and Archangel Michael. Careful not to make a sound she approached until standing next to him. "Hello Gehael." "Hello Amarath. Asha seems to be worried about something. Any idea what it is?" "Not exactly. I've been having visions lately that revolve around a universe I haven't seen or heard of before but none show anything related to Urgash or his vile Kreegan servant . Despite that I think there's a connection between the events in that universe and our nemesis. I just haven't figured it out yet." "Hmmm. Whatever it is I'm sure you'll find it out."

Their conversation ended when the doors opened revealing a large moonlit room with a seven-pointed star in the middle of the floor, an ornate throne eight paces away from the door. Upon this seat fit for an Empress sat the Mother of all in her humanoid form: large wings folded surrounding her like a mantle, pitch black myriad lights covered robe draped down to the ground covering the Goddess's body entirely, tail around the base of the throne. On her head was an ornate crown resembling the sky with the four phases of the moon and many stars surrounding them. Her face was beautiful, slightly angular, yet symmetrical. Her eyes shined like two stars encircled by thick, black fanlike eyelashes under the perfect arches of equally black eyebrows. Black as the night hair surrounded her face going past her shoulders. Arranged in a semicircle around the throne were her seven Dragon God Children. From left to right they were: Elrath, Lord of Light in his Angel form clad in golden armor, his twin Malassa Mistress of Shadows in her Dark Elven female Assassin form, from head to toe in black, Water Mistress Sharlassa as a Naga Priestess, opposite twin Lord of Fire Arkath as a tough armor clad Dwarf, Mistress of Earth Sylvanna as a female Elf Druid and lastly Sylath Lord of Air in his Archer form.

The two Messiahs approached respectfully towards their Matron and kneeled before her heads bowed low. "You may rise young ones." Once they did she spoke: "My children there comes a time when even the Gods can not find out with ease an approaching danger and when they begin to fear this threat they might not be able to protect their creations from destruction. Such a time is now. Urgash my demented evil brother and his vile servant Lucifer Kreegan are planning the death of many lives both in this world and another one. Unfortunately my children can not venture into that world and stop their evil plans for they do not know what and who to seek." "_Gehael are you thinking what I'm thinking about where this is going?" "I do believe I do." "Our Matron asks of us to go to that universe and stop whatever our foes are up to from happening. Question is how exactly are we supposed to do that?" "We listen and we'll find out."_

"In order to stop the foil plan my brother is creating you must travel to this universe and alter the course of its history as well as the destinies of certain people from it. You will be given Armageddon's Blade and the Sword of Frost to help you in battle should the situation demand it. But avoid using their powers at all costs." _"That especially goes for you Gelu."_ warned Michael in the confines of his own mind in his own voice _"As if I ever will after the bad memories and scars I have from using it." _came the slightly caustic reply from said Sharpshooter. _"I'm warning you just in case you decide to do something destructively stupid." "Thanks, although that warning goes for you, too. You wouldn't want Ashan to blow up and seven angry Deities chasing you now, would you?" _ Michael was pretty sure that Gelu had a pawky smile on his face after what he said. Not that the stated fact about him wasn't true. _"Will you two stop your little word sparring for a minute? We're in the presence of the Matron and we should be listening what we must do to stop Urgash!" _came the mental growl from Amarath. _"Sorry!"_ came the mental choir.

"There is one more thing you must do young ones: find the chosen ones of the two weapons, train them and give them when they are ready the Blades. Amarath Dragonheir, Gehael Dragonheir do not fail these tasks for two worlds depend on you. Go now and prepare for in half an hour you are to leave for that universe." "Yes, Mother of all." Bowing the two Messiahs walked backwards towards the door, turned once behind the closed doors and headed separately for their rooms to pack their things. _"__Do you think it is wise to send them to another realm when Ashan needs them greatly?"_ asked Arkath his Siblings mentally eyes glowing slightly brighter than before. _"__Our Mother and Empress knows what She is doing, Brother. Have faith in the Messiahs' courage and wisdom as in their spirits."_ replied Sylvanna her gaze returning that of her Brother. _"__It is exactly their spirits that concern me, Sister.. What if they fall to the darkness within?__""They will not. Both have seen what happens when one falls to the darkness. And will not make that mistake" "i hope so." _Some time later the two Dragonheirs returned to the Hall with pouches around their waists weapons clad in their hands. Again they kneeled and awaited Asha's orders. Gracefully the Empress of the Dragon Gods rose from her throne and walked over to them her Children following close. The Matron lifted her hands and placed them upon the Dragonheirs heads chanting an ancient spell of benediction and power, bestowing them with her blessings. Once she was done the other Gods did the same Elrath first. After that the two Messiahs rose bowed again and walked over to the star waiting to be teleported. _"I will do all I can to stop Urgash's plans from achievement and see to it that that universe is safe. I just hope my physical heat doesn't try to take over. If it does than I'll have to use my will and necromancy skills to stop it. I'll try to avoid that as well as failure of this task." _vowed Amarath in her mind, determination in her eyes. _"If anything tries to stop Amarath and me from this mission then they'll witness the power of my wraith. Nothing is going to stop us from preventing tragedy. And I __will not__ allow my idealism get in the way should Armageddon try to manipulate me."_ promised himself Gehael as pitch blackness enveloped both, taking them away from Ashan. _"__Best of luck young Dragonheirs and may Destiny's stars guide you in this trial.__" _were the seven Gods' thoughts as the Messiahs were taken to another realm.


	2. Chapter one

Csilla, five standard months before Phantom Menace…

The sudden cold blast of gale force wind howling and nipping at her form alongside the ice cold snow feeling ground underneath her signaled the Dragoness that the teleportation was successful. Opening her eyes Amarath saw dark stormy clouds showering snow from above said material falling into her orbs. Blinking to get rid of the fast turning into ice water she rose to her feet dusting it off her robe and looking around. The first thing that caught attention was the surroundings: a barren ice-snow covered desert as far as the eye could see, the horizon obscured by the storm.

The second was the Sword of Frost stuck into the ground a few feet/meters away from her. Carefully walking over to it she noticed that her leather pouch lay wrapped around its hilt. Removing the pouch gently off Amarath opened it and looked at its contents checking to see if all her gear was there and in good condition. Nodding her head in approval upon seeing that all was there and in good condition she clipped it to her waist, the Sword following on her back. After that she closed eyes and focused on one of the blessings Asha had bestowed upon her sensing Gehael do the same from afar.

"Valde Matris of Totu , ego scisco thee. Tribuo thy humilis vernula scientia necessarius percello vestri hostilis quod presto thy Sanctus Tentatio." She prayed to the Goddess, asking her to grant her the knowledge of this Universe. "Scientia vos peto vadum exsisto tribuo." Came the reply moments before all the there was to know of this Universe poured into her mind in a series of visions. She saw how the Universe was created, how all of its stars and planets gradually became what they were now,the creation and evolution of each race, the birth of the Jedi and Sith, the rise and fall of the first galatic societies, the wars between the two fractions, the creation of the Galactic Republic, the birth of Sidious and his training as a Sith, the events that led to the Clones Wars, The Chosen One's fall to the Dark Side, the Rise of the Galactic Republic, the Rebellion, the death of the Emporor and Vader's return to the Light Side, Thrawn's campaign against the New Republic, his death by the hand of his Noghri bodyguard, the war against the Vong and birth of the Jedi Academy…  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity but in reality was just a few heartbeats Amerath opened her eyes a mixture of amazement, shock, sorrow and significant amount of anger upon her features and in her eyes. "Whoa. I knew our Universe had a vast and rich history full of sorrowful events, but this…. *shakes head wistfully*" "Tell me about it." was the mental reply from her friend, his voice just as sad. "Have you come up with a plan how to fulfill our tasks?" "Give me a minute to digest all this information and think as well as consult our Goddess and her Children." "Alright." With that the conversation ended leaving the Messiah alone to her thoughts.

"Let's see now what to do. From what I saw one of the reasons why all those events happened were because of a certain power hungry later turning insane megalomaniac Sith and his aides each with their own reasons to join him. The other is the fact that the Jedi in general and Obi-Wan in particular have ignored the fact that Anakin had visions that said his most loved were in mortal danger. Also they think that love is a bad thing and from what I've seen it wasn't. Hmmm…. *taps fingers against her sword side deep in thought* This has a high chance of working, if given permission. *eyes suddenly go wide mouth opening in shock before she lets out a cross between a growl and moan, heat rising in her* *gasp* NO! Not now! I mustn't let my heat take over!" Gathering her willpower she closed her eyes and focused on the Tear of Asha in her heart and called out to the Dragon Empress "What is weighting on your mind my child?" "Forgive me, Oh Empress of Dragons for disturbing thy. I was wondering if my fellow Messiah and I may show the visions you have shown us when needed and tell how they can change it and aide them in those tasks." "Everything that shall aide you in your quest without corrupting you and using unneeded powers of destruction to destroy is permitted." "Thank you, Oh Great One." "Oh and Amerath." "Yes, Mother of All?" "You should know that soon this heat will turn into a fire that shall complete you and make you stronger." Amerath saw for a brief moment a knowing smile upon the Goddess' lips before she disappeared from her mind ending the conversation, leaving a puzzled Dragonheir jaw dropped. Only for her to roar out in sheer lust doubling over a passion filled vision overcoming her moments later...

She lay on a large bed in a dark room naked, a solid-built man just as nude laying next to her. He turned and kissed her hands caressing the sweet curves of her body, drawing moans and growls from her, her own caressing his back and chest, making him groan in turn, his hard manhood pressing against her thigh. Before long he lay on top preparing to enter her. Moments before he did her lover lifted his eyes to gaze at her and she saw them. Red glowing eyes with no visible pupils or other parts, shining with intelligence and love…  
She gasped the outburst's last remnants disappearing within her body, the image of those eyes fresh. Every time she had a heat strike Amerath would get a vision of a passion play and a hint about her lover. And lately they were getting more and more detailed which meant she was getting close to him. "I wonder what he really looks like? *shakes head to clear thoughts and performs a breathing technique to focus back on the task.* It doesn't matter. I have far more important matters on my hand I must focus on." With that she contacted her companion and told her what the plan was. After explaining him everything and what needed to be done she bid him good luck and good bye to him, she turned around and gazed at the clouded horizon knowing where she had to go. With a shrug she turned into a Sacred Kirin Dragon and flew off the planet in search of a certain soon-to-be Commander in the CEDF fleet the storm covering her departure…


End file.
